Deck Monsters
Deck Monsters is a card game first introduced in Five Card Stud, when Jake loses a game to Jessica. The rules are essentially the same as Yu-Gi-Oh. List of Known Cards Mosters Shieldmaiden of Amazonia An powerful amazonian warrior *'Attack Points:' 1300 *'Defense Points:' 2000 *'Yu-Gi-Oh Counterpart:' An Amazoness Card, likely Queen or Swords Woman. Voodoo Queen A mysterious voodoo preistess. *'Special Ability:' Can destroy an enemy monster without a fight if the user skips their battle turn on the same turn the card is summoned. Madame Nosferatu An attractive vampiress. *'Special Ability:' Can hypnotize enemy monsters and bite them, turning them into her vampire minion. *'Yu-Gi-Oh Counterpart:' Vampire Lady. Vampire Huntress A female vampire hunter. *'Special Ability:' Can instantly destroy an enemy vampire. exact details are unclear. Immortal Mindbender A master of mental manipulation with a fondness for the company of female monsters. *'Special Ability 1:' Every female monster on the field becomes the Mindbender's slave. *'Special Ability 2:' The summoner can discard one card from their hand to compel a female monster from the opponent's deck to move to the field. The user must then skip their Battle Step. Pretty Magical Girl Nothing is known of Pretty Magical Girl, except that it is a female monster. Spell Cards Mesmerism *'Effect' The user gains control of one of the opponent's monsters. *'Yu-Gi-Oh Counterpart:' Brain Control, Mind Control or Enemy Controller. The Best Defense Is A Good Offense *'Effect:' Allows the user to take the defense points of a monster and convert them into addition attack points for the duration of the turn. Berzerker Rage *'Effect:' Doubles the attack points of a monster for the duration of the turn. Premature Trigger *'Effect:' Activates and opponent's trap card. The Gravekeeper's Ward *'Effect:' Prohibits the opponent from stealing cards from the user's Cemetery for the duration of the duel, at the cost of half the user's Health Points. Refill *'Effect:' Both players draw until they have five cards in their hand. Blood Sacrifice *'Effect:' The caster discards a monster from their hand and its attack power is subtracted from the opponent's Health Points. However, caster cannot revive the discarded monster for the duration of the duel, but the opponent can. Sharing Pain *'Effect:' A portion of the opponent's Health Points are given to the caster until they have equal points. Agony Charger *'Effect:' The opponent takes 1000 points of damage for every full turn until the card is destroyed. Trap Cards Vaporization Field *'Effect:' Destroys the attacking monster and subtracts its offensive power from its controller's Health Points. Brainwash Chair *'Effect:' Holds the attacking monster on the caster's side of the field for three turns. Despite this, the monster is still considered as belonging to the summoner for the duration of the three turns, so destroying the monster deals damage to the summoner. After the three turns is up, the monster's conditioning is complete and it belongs to the caster. Disarmament *'Effect:' Negates an equipped accessory card. Accessory Cards Anti-Hypnosis Goggles *'Effect:' Presumably makes the monster the goggles are equipped to immune to hypnosis-based attacks. Decks Jake's First Deck *Mesmerism *The Best Defense Is A Good Offense *Berzerker Rage Jake's Second Deck *Madame Nosferatu *Immortal Mindbender *Premature Trigger *The Gravekeeper's Ward *Refill *Sharing Pain *Brainwash Chair *Disarmament Jessica's Deck Jessica's deck is Girl Power-themed. *Shieldmaiden of Amazonia *Voodoo Queen (x2) *Vampire Huntress *Blood Sacrifice *Agony Charger *Vaporization Field *Anti-Hypnosis Goggles Category:Items